Total Drama Reunion
by Your Future Conqueror
Summary: I know crappy title. Anyways, this story is manily about Courtney and Duncan mabey with some GxB and GxT. the story takes place about 8 years after TDI and TDA. rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this I just made this story out a thought that struck my mind. I not really good at making a start or an end of a story, and the middle part might not be that good. So the story might suck. Just read and review. Flames welcomed. Ps. I know tons of people have made TDI reunion stories, but I just wanted to write one. So bear with me. And I know I have bad grammar. And sadly I don't own TDI or TDA. :(  
/./././././././././

~_Bitter, bitter, reunion~_

Its been eight years since TDI and TDA and now I am on a plane on my way back to Camp Wawanakwa for a "Total Drama Reunion". I wonder who came up with that name. Anyways maybe I should go back to beginning….

/./././././././././

As I was saying its been eight years since the shows and about 408 weeks since Duncan and I broke up. Yeah, that's right. We broke up a week after the show for reasons still unknown. I still haven't been able to get a boy friend. I know how pathetic is that? But, from some reliable sources, Bridgette cough Geoff cough, I learned that he still hasn't found a girl friend, yet so that's good. Anyways the plane is about to land so I got to go. _Yippee_! This is going to be _soooooo_ fun.  
/./././././././././

**A/N: Ok so yeah first chapter. So tell me what you guys think. Like I said flames welcomed. If I want to be a better writer I need to know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. So yeah….Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I got this really awesome review on this story telling me what I should and shouldn't do. Ok so I am going to try not using abbreviations. It might be a little hard because that is how I usually talk. So anyways back to the story. I do not own TDI/TDA or Québec (city). **

**/./././././././././**

~A Really Bad Start~

"The plane is now about to land so please get your selves ready. Thank you." The flight attendant called over the speaker. I sighed and put the book I currently was reading away. "Just think about it." I thought "A couple days ago I was at home sitting on my bed in Québec with not one thing to do and now I am on my way back to Total Drama Island and going to see all my old friends… and Duncan." My heart skipped a beat at the mention of his name. I cannot believe it has really been 8 years since I last saw or heard of him. I wonder how he has been doing. Well I better get going the plane just landed and people are starting to get up and "Ouch" some guy just hit me in the back with a suit case. How dare he! I was a CIT! I will sue!

**/./././././././././**

After getting my entire luggage and getting on the same yacht we arrived on to the island last time. I was finally back at Camp Wawanakwa hopefully for the last time. "Here comes Courtney." I heard the familiar show host voice say. I looked up to see Chris, sighing I jumped off the boat and walked over to the other "campers" that arrived (Beth, DJ, Bridgette, Geoff, and Lindsey.) Good _he_ is not hear yet.

_You know you miss him._

_Do not!_

_Do too!_

_I DO NOT!_

_Yes you do_

_What do you know?_

_I'm you so I know as much as you do._

_Whatever. I do not like him._

_Stop denying it. You still love him, but he probably already moved on._

'He probably already moved on' the words hurt more then I would have thought they would. "Courtney are you even listening to me?" I guess I was talking to myself for a while since Bridgette was looking at me with a concern/annoyed expression on her face. "Sorry Bridge. I guess I kind of had black out." "You think! Look around you." I look around to see that practically everyone was there, except Duncan. Just how long was I talking to myself? "Fichu" I cursed "de quelle longueur était I parlant me?" Everyone gave me this funny look as if to say 'What on Earth is she saying?' then I realized I just spoke in French. Ha, and my little sister says I suck in French! I felt a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see Duncan staring at me. "What did you just say?" "I said 'Fichu de quelle longueur était I parlant me?' did you not hear me?" he was now giving me this very annoyed look "No I heard you loud and clear. Just what does it mean?" So he doesn't know French that's good. I can tell him how much I hate him and he would never know what I am saying.

_Or you could tell him how much you missed him and want him back._

Great now my inner voice is teasing me. "Campers it is time to go to your original cabins and get ready for tonight." Chris yelled "Why? What are we doing tonight?" Gwen asked "You'll see!" and with that said he just walked away. Duncan gave me this we'll talk later look and walked off. Bridgette seeing this gave me the same look and she to walked off. Great this was a _good _start.

**/./././././././././**

So tell me how you liked this chapter. And if you are wondering what Courtney said I'll tell you. She said "Damn how long was I talking to myself?" So yeah….Reviews and flames welcomed.


	3. the first challenge, part 1

_Hello and welcome back to my little story. I was writing this story while listing to Kung Fu Fighting and I like to move it, move it (yeah I like started dancing). This well probably be my last update for a while since I'm going to Canada Saturday. I will be working on a new story, but don't worry I'll continue this story, Its just that… that… um… wellllllll….  
Courtney: Well what?  
Me: where did you come from?  
Courtney: It doesn't matter just spit it out!  
Me: Fine I'm experiencing writers block (cues the scary theme music)  
Courtney: … That's it? You're pathetic and so is your dancing!  
Me: Anyways on with the story (glares at Courtney) you will experience extreme pain! Muhahahaha! *cough* *hack* hairball.  
_**/./././././././././**

_Gwen sighed "In retrospect I really shouldn't of have asked." Everyone else nodded their heads, what Chris had planned for us was so evil I don't even know if I can even say what it is that he is planning, in fact I really don't even know what he is planning, just that it is really bad._

** /. /. /. /. /. /. /. /. /. /  
**_  
__** ~Chris is a dead man~**_

__Wow. I think this is one of the rare moments that Bridgette is not making out with Geoff and to tell you the truth it's a bit terrifying, because right now she is yelling at me. "Come on Courtney are you even listening to me?" "Yeah sure I am." "Then what did I just say?" "Come on Courtney are you even listening to me?" I said in a voice to try and sound like Bridgette. "Whatever." She said while rolling her eyes "I'm just trying to help you." I sighed "Bridge, I don't need any help I'm fine." I sighed, yet again, knowing exactly who she was thinking about… Duncan. "But, doesn't it, like, hurt to know that you guys are, like, the only couple that did not breakup?" Lindsay said out of the blue. "Wait, I didn't mean to say that, I'm, like, sooooooo sorry, Courtney." She said after apparently realizing what she said. "Its ok Lindsay." I said trying to sound nice, though really on the inside I was screaming how dumb she is. "Its just…." I didn't get to finish my sentence because Chris started yelling in that 'famous' blow horn of his. "Attention campers!" "That's ex-campers to you!" someone yelled back, probably Eva. Chris did not seem to notice "Time to go to the Dock of Shame to find out what your first challenge is, Maclean out!" I groaned and started heading toward the Dock of Shame.

** /. /. /. /. /. /. /. /. /. /**

"I bet you guys are happy to be back!" Chris yelled ever so gleefully to be honest I think he is the only one happy, save Owen, Izzy, and Lindsay, to be back at the island. "Anyways," he continued after seeing no one really cared "Today's challenge is one of my favorites, it is so tortures, so deadly, that it was almost illegal, almost!" Gasps were released into the air, knowing how evil and twisted Chris is, someone just might die. "You must run a whole lap of this island!" Really? Is that all? "Is that it?" Gwen asked. "Nope!" The evil one said in a sing-song voiced "There is a murder on the loose, and due to your contracts, if he kills you your family **cannot** sue us!" he said with an evil look in his eyes. "And you must do this challenge **alone. **If you see one of your 'friends' getting attack by, I don't know a bear, you can't help them you either walk away or you can watch, and you start in an hour" And with that he walked away, again! Gwen sighed "In retrospect I really shouldn't of have asked." Everyone else nodded their heads, what Chris had planned for us was so evil I don't even know if I can even say what it is that he is planning, in fact I really don't even know what he is planning, just that it is really bad. Oh well, I guess I will find out in an hour.

**Me: wow this chapter was pretty long.  
Courtney: Am I going to die?  
Me: Maybe!  
Courtney: *Gulp*  
Me: Anyways I had to rush this story cause I'm leaving tomorrow for Canada. Oh and I have ran out of ideas of storys to write  
Courtney: I thought you have two stories that are almost ready to post  
Me: I do! But, I want some people, that would be the reviewers, to send in some ideas for a oneshot for any character(s). the person with the nicest review and coolest story wins! That means I will write them the oneshot.  
******

  
_**  
**___


End file.
